


弄蛇（Snake Charming）

by kylinnnnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Cannibalism, Dark, Loss of Identity, M/M, Master/Pet, Memory Loss, Opioid Effect, Parseltongue, Stockholm Syndrome, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylinnnnn/pseuds/kylinnnnn
Relationships: Harry Potter & Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Nagini & Harry Potter
Kudos: 19





	弄蛇（Snake Charming）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snake Charming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466117) by [Blood_Stained_Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Stained_Fingers/pseuds/Blood_Stained_Fingers). 



哈利无论如何也想不到他的阿尼马格斯会是一条蛇。

事实上，这件事相当刺痛了他作为一个格兰芬多的自尊心，还令他深深忧虑着这也许会进一步加深他与伏地魔的联系。

在他五年级的时候，麦格把这个训练课程作为某种安慰奖提供给他。

“在乌姆里奇教授的事上我帮不了你，波特。不论她的行为有多令我厌恶。”她开口说道，一脸歉意地将一杯茶放在他面前。“我们现在的时局史无前例。魔法部过去从未试图介入霍格沃茨。”

而他就坐在那里，疲惫感强烈得难以置信，手背红肿，“我不可以说谎”一行字刻进皮肉。他感到绝望。他想大喊大叫，要求有人出来做些什么，但是这什么时候真正有用过呢？

另外，他尊重麦格，不想对她无礼，不论他感到多么沮丧。

她递给他一盘饼干，微笑中带有一丝哀切。“据我所知，你父亲和他的朋友们都是未注册的阿尼玛格斯。”她自己拿起一块饼干，仔细斟酌自己的用词: “你想要我教你吗? ”

哈利吃惊地眨了眨眼，坐得更直了。“可是教授，我不太擅长变形术。”他支支吾吾地说。

“你不是没有天分，波特。你是不专心。”她谴责地抿起嘴。“我从来没有见过一个不善于变形的波特。”她用手里的饼干轻敲着碟子，用批评的目光看着他，好像他们又回到了教室。

哈利不安地挪了挪身子，想着他的家人，尤其是他父亲，都相当擅长变形术，脸都红了。

“你在十三岁时学会了守护神咒，是吗? ” 哈利点头后，她向后靠了靠，看上去很满意。“不一般的成就。我相信，只要你足够想要，你就能做到。”她把杯子举到嘴边，“那么，你足够想要吗? ”

于是他下了决心。

他曾经想过是否要让罗恩赫敏和他一起，但是一想到这个，他的胸口就有什么变得沉重。他会不停生气，而赫敏一如既往地出类拔萃，罗恩在事情变得棘手后就会失去兴趣。然后还有owls和这样那样的原因来说明为什么不该邀请他们。

但是……哈利想要一些只属于他的东西。就这一次，他想要一些只属于他的东西。哪怕只是一小会儿。某种能把他和小天狼星、和他父亲更紧密的东西。即使他没成功。

另外，他不确定麦格教授会不会愿意再多教两个学生。这是源于她多年前关心过的两个以前的学生，而给予他的一种怜悯。哈利很显然能力不够。他甚至整晚都睡不着觉。他甚至无法建立最基本的大脑封闭术屏蔽自己的思想。

他整个人一团糟。

撇开他不值得让她费心教他这种复杂魔法的事实，接受了她的提议后，他更觉得自己的状态烂透了。

这花了好几个月的时间，据麦格说这是正常的，她向他保证他的进展很顺利。

事实并非如此。

曼德拉草的叶子尝起来很臭，哈利被它们噎住过，在人们面前吐出来过，最终还吞下了更多的叶子，数都数不清，直到他几乎喜欢上了这种味道。

不过咒语的反复背诵和其他缜密的流程帮助了他集中精神。

它甚至对大脑封闭术也有所帮助。他不能完全清空自己的思绪，但他可以专注于某样事情且仅此一件事——它几乎起作用了。

斯内普显然清楚他这段时间在尝试学什么。他讥笑过哈利的雄心，还为哈利将嚼烂的曼德拉草叶子吐在他鞋子上而扣他的分。哈利发誓那只是个意外。下一次，哈利想着，他可能会对准他的脸。

但这也帮上了点忙。因为哈利满脑子都想着怎么念咒和那叶子在他嘴里的恶心味道时，斯内普在他的思想里穿行的难度增加了许多。

倒不是说最终的结果有什么不同。

当哈利告诉小天狼星这件事的时候，小天狼星是那么兴奋，年岁似乎从这个被监狱蹂躏过的男人身上削减了……然后小天狼星死了，哈利不想继续那些课程了，一切都归为灰烬。

但是六年级初，当他带着一个更清醒的头脑回来时，他想要把它完成。事实上，是为了某种圆满。

为了纠回正轨。

麦格只是点了点头，但是她那紧绷的微笑里含着高兴。

但是当最后哈利发现自己是一条蛇后，他感到很不舒服。

麦格坚持劝说他这不是什么坏事。“我知道这些年来蛇类一直有着糟糕的名声，我们的斯莱特林学院也对此毫无助益，但它们不是邪恶的生物。” 她的一只手和蔼地触碰他的肩膀。“这是一个很不错的成就。你的父母会为你骄傲的……你那讨厌的教父也是。”

哈利对此并不确定。21岁时，小天狼星的生活就被偷走了，他似乎从未摆脱那种年轻人的心态。他爸爸大概也是如此……

邓布利多教授同意麦格教授的观点: “多年来，蛇一直和治愈和重生相联系。我知道你把它看做伏地魔在你生活中留下的污点，但是哈利，这没什么好羞愧的，也不必担忧。”他宽和地微笑着，拿出一个装着闪光记忆的小瓶子。“蛇佬腔可能影响了你的形态。它是一种独特的技能，对变形的影响力比你想象的更大，但这并不意味着它天生就是邪恶的。记住，是我们的选择定义了我们是什么样的人。”

黑曼巴是一种速度非常快的蛇，会分泌强效的毒液。但只限于被激怒的时候。它们并不特别喜欢人类，倾向于回避他们。但是如果面对面对抗，它们会更有侵略性，并且会迅速发动多次进攻。

因为哈利的反应很快，攻击风格更偏向防守。邓布利多觉得蛇形态挺适合他。

两人都告诫哈利不要告诉任何人他的阿尼玛格斯形态，既是为了避免曝光，也是为了他自身的安全。这都是应当的，哈利没有在魔法部注册，也被告诫要对将自己是一个阿尼马格斯这一事实牢牢保密。令人惊讶的是，连斯内普也没有被告知哈利的形态。

哈利一开始想告诉罗恩和赫敏，但是当他发现自己是一条蛇时，他慎重起来了。他心中新产生的一个受惊的部分并不想将这件事暴露出来。

如果他的形态被大众知道，只会有负面影响，而且哈利担心即使是他的朋友也会因此对他小心翼翼。

伏地魔投下的阴影是如此巨大。

“你要小心，波特。不要在你的阿尼玛格斯形态下停留过长的时间。”麦格在他们一对一的谈话中提醒他道。 “在一段时间内，你会没事，但是要记住我们谈过的特征渗入。如果不小心，你将会迷失自我。动物处理时间的方式与我们不同。” 她注视着他，带着猫一样的静穆，一种他现在更能恰当理解的特征。“大多数动物没有时间概念，也没有理解力。如果你停留的时间太长，你会失去思考能力。当然并非每个人都会这样，有些人在动物形态上花费了长到不合理的时间，但你一定要警惕。”

确实有渗入的痕迹。哈利注意到了自己内心的变化。进攻前的沉静姿态，逐渐增加的想要遏制敌人的恶意。

有时候，他甚至不得不阻止自己品尝空气的味道。

罗恩和赫敏注意到了这些细微的变化，他们问了哈利，但哈利什么也没说，依旧保留着这个秘密。而且，这感觉很苦涩。

他决心告诉他们。他们是最应该知道的人。

然后，在他还没来得及坦白的时候，六月的一个夏夜，邓布利多带哈利去海边的山洞拿回伏地魔的魂器。

在发现守护着挂坠盒的魔药时，邓布利多犹豫着沉思了一会，然后要求哈利完成将药水喂给他这种不可能的任务。

哈利拒绝了。他环顾一圈，包围他们的水面不自然地静止着。如果邓布利多丧失了行动能力，他一个人没法应对里面藏着的恐怖玩意。

幸运又不幸，邓布利多在这个逻辑下退让了，哈利喝下了魔药。

哈利后悔了，一想到他紧紧抓住校长不放， **乞求** 不要再喝、 **乞求** 停下来的可怜模样，他就感到羞愧万分。即使在邓布利多的和善又理解的态度下，这仍然是令人尴尬的。哈利觉得自己狼狈极了。

当他们回到城堡时，迎接他们的是食死徒和伏地魔本人都现身城堡的恐怖景象。

“快跑，哈利。”邓布利多命令道，用那只焦黑的手把他推向楼梯，远离那半圈围着他们的食死徒，

哈利还在竭力摆脱魔药的糟糕效果，他不需要邓布利多重复第二遍。如果邓布利多喝下了魔药，哈利的身体状况还正常的话，他可能会抗议，要求邓布利多允许他帮忙。可现在他的脑袋正遭受一阵阵的眩晕。

那药水使他看到的尖叫和恐怖让他的神经极度的紧张不安。他的四肢颤抖着，弯曲着，夕阳投下的影子形状都能让他惊慌。

食死徒们把他们团团围住，无情地嘲笑着。在哈利昏昏沉沉的状态下，他们的面孔扭曲拉长，那些阴影令人不安地移动着，伸展着。

邓布利多掩护了他，一阵明亮的魔法爆发，将食死徒们冲散，贝拉特里克斯狂野的尖叫声在高高的天花板上回荡。

哈利跑了。他沿着天文塔的楼梯不断向下，向下，尽量不让自己被无情的水泥台阶绊倒。

没有人跟着他，这算一点慰藉，但是他的伤疤异样不安地刺痛着，在预兆着什么。

这是预计好的吗? 他是不是在被直接驱赶到伏地魔所在的地方？

这个时候点，城堡里一片漆黑，尽管哈利通常对自己家中的昏暗走廊并无畏惧…… 食死徒、伏地魔和被诱发出来的妄想症让他根本无法找到方向。

他不知道自己在往哪里走，也不知道到了那里要做什么。

从城堡深处传来了尖叫声、嚎叫声和石头炸裂的声音。

……而哈利生平第一次感到了他需要 **远离** 危险。

一切都太过了。

他能听到达力跑过走廊，弗农姨父边被一封封信件砸着边发出咆哮。想象中的手指狠狠抓住他的头发，“根本没有魔法这回事! ” 有绳子缠住他的身体，束缚住他，冰冷突出的石头嵌入他的背。他的前臂仿佛被被撕成两半似地灼痛着。

他急喘着。一切都在旋转。

那药水难道是毒药吗? 是不是意在慢慢地杀死饮用者，完成阴尸没完成的工作？

他还能闻到它们燃烧的味道，听到已死的肉体被点燃时它们发出的尖叫。他听到了身体摩擦过地板上的声音，那是它们拖着身子在朝他走来。

哈利猛地转了一圈。

这太荒谬了，他知道这太荒谬了。

但是这座城堡里有食死徒。还有他们的主人。

他的伤疤火烧一般，这是预示伏地魔就在附近的剧痛。他听不到任何其他声音了，除了他心脏在他的耳膜上的鼓动声。他大汗淋漓，眼镜几乎要从鼻子上滑下来。

伏地魔已经很近了。又一阵疼痛袭来，令哈利摇摇晃晃地往后退。 **他在寻找他** 。他猛地撞上了众多盔甲中的一副，发出一声沉闷的铿锵。哈利跌落下来，他紧紧抓住擦得锃亮的金属下臂护甲来支撑自己。他的手印留下了他在场的明显痕迹。

他的伤疤传出一种尖锐的熟悉感。胜利。接近。

该死，伏地魔已经近到足以听到声响了。

哈利看了看走廊的两头，无处可藏。他的视野滑动着，好像他的身体在摇摆。

在恐慌中，变形是如此容易，他轻易地钻进另一层皮下，滑到一套盔甲后面(不是那套出卖他的盔甲) 。那坚固的底座为他深灰色的身体提供了坚实的掩护。作为一条蛇，他相当长，但很柔韧灵活，这里有足够的空间容纳他的幼态，以供躲藏。

“出来，波特，”伏地魔轻快的声音喊道，正如哈利记忆中一般高亢冰冷。他从头到尾都在发抖。“我知道你在这儿，哈利。我能感受到你。”

在这种形态下，他的伤疤并没有原本应有的那么疼，仿佛一切都钝化了。他的脑袋感觉很温暖，热度比冰冷的石头地板上的身体更高，但并非无法忍受。在疼痛消失之后，他的头脑感觉更清晰了，而高度的差异使得那些移动的影子显得更深邃，更险恶。

在这幅躯体里，他现在能更清晰地感知危险了。他能从空气中可以尝到伏地魔的气息，他那令人厌恶、感到压抑的存在，散发着恶劣的期待的味道。

当他头顶上方的那套盔甲随着金属的猛烈撞击声四散炸开时，哈利庆幸自己无法尖叫。他缩成一团，轻轻吐出嘶嘶声。他很想把脑袋埋在盘绕起来的尾巴里，但本能不允许他这样做。

如果真到了那一步，他必须做好攻击的准备，而且要做到最快。他是一条黑曼巴，他有速度。

在盔甲碎片反弹击中石板发出的可怕当啷声的掩盖下，他不认为他的嘶声会被听到。

空气凝滞了一瞬。

什么都没有发生。

“我 **知道** 你在这儿，波特! ”伏地魔愤怒地斥声道。 “我没有时间也没有耐心容忍你的懦夫行为。我能感知到你。”那个男人大步绕着圈子，从哈利的角度，他只能不时瞥见黑魔王的白色头颅。“站出来，面对我。”

哈利一动不动，克制自己不进入示威姿态。他需要保持安静，不被注意。在昏暗的光线下，他的深色躯体几乎能完美融入城堡的石头中，他的眼睛也是深黑色的。没有一处会捕捉光线、引人注目。 

伏地魔停了下来，他的头在空中微微向后仰，手臂松松地展开，魔杖向下倾斜，仿佛他试图仅凭气味或者虚无缥缈的存在感来推测出哈利的位置。

突然，伴随着一声震耳欲聋的刺耳声音，支撑着盔甲的厚重底座被猛地掀飞然后炸开。哈利很惊讶伏地魔没有直接将它原地打碎，制造另一场爆炸伤害他。

尽管按照伏地魔的想法，他大约是为了达到最大的娱乐效果，想揭露哈利毫发无伤、蜷缩在石块背后的胆小鬼模样。

一片死寂。哈利后知后觉地意识到自己完全暴露了，这才迟迟惊慌失措起来。

伏地魔 **看着** 他。那目光好像他从来没有见过他一样。好像他这辈子都没见过蛇似的。

哈利发出威胁性的嘶嘶声，他抬头盯着伏地魔，颈部两侧的薄薄皮褶张开。这个男人先前突兀的停下了正在进行的施咒。他再一次挥动魔杖，无声地施展了什么，哈利看不见，但他依旧畏缩了一下，烦躁不安地吐出另一阵嘶嘶声。

_“_ _哈利_ _? ”_ 伏地魔小心翼翼地问道，但是哈利可以从空气中尝到他的兴奋和愉悦。

哈利以更加吓人的姿态抬起身体，露出他的毒牙和乌黑的嘴巴。 _离我远点。他妈的离我远点。_ 他想这么说，却发现自己无法用语言表达。

伏地魔笑了， _“_ _是你，对吧_ _? ”_ 他听起来很高兴，就好像哈利的反应完全肯定了他的猜测。也许是吧，哈利想。

黑魔王利落地甩了下魔杖，哈利动作不够快，他被明亮的白光捕捉到了。灼烧的热浪贯穿过他的身体，他像是从紧紧的袖口的一端被挤压到另一端。

他扭动了一会儿，生气地摇摇头。

但是这疼痛突然而迅速，并没有持续。这种感觉很陌生，哈利甚至不能把它归属为他经历过的任何形式的酷刑诅咒。

哈利做到了他这副形态下的最大努力，对伏地魔咆哮了一阵，然后他决定站起来。闹剧结束。他不能再躲躲藏藏了。

然而什么都没发生。。

他清楚地意识到伏地魔做了什么。

他无法变回他的人形了。

他甚至没意识到有这样一种咒语。他竭力控制自己不要变得更加惊慌，可他内心深处的妄想和恐惧进一步升级了 ** _。_** _他想做什么_ _?_ _！_

哈利不得不提醒自己呼吸。伏地魔究竟为什么要把他困在这副形体里呢？

实际上，他现在大概比作为一个人类更危险。而他唯一的武器就是他的致命的杀伤力和迅疾的速度。即使他的无毒咬击也不会手下留情。

哈利知道学校里没有针对他的抗蛇毒血清。他们为什么会需要它？他是一个阿尼马格斯，又不是一条真正的蛇。他有人类的思维和控制力——介于今年头痛停止了，他的脾气平和多了。即使发生了什么意外，他们也可以问他要毒液来制作血清。

“ _冷静点，小家伙_ ，”伏地魔诱哄道。他跪在冰冷的地板上，企图接近他。

哈利止住动作，发现自己正在慢慢降下身子，尽管他仍张着嘴巴，嘶嘶吐声。

这一会儿，哈利认为伏地魔很蠢，看到一条蛇时就控制不住自己。 _大白痴。_ 尽管哈利也多少有一点这个习惯，对蛇着迷，几乎每次看到它们都忍不住想和它们说话。

蛇佬腔和蛇之间有一种致命的吸引力。正如里德尔多年前向邓布利多坦白的那样，蛇 **找到** 他。但是紧接着另一个可怕的想法浮现在哈利的脑海里，如同遥远的钟鸣。

蛇佬腔都是耍蛇人。

他们以此闻名。在一些不会将其立即判定为黑暗天赋的国家，他们经常被雇佣来应对蛇。蛇类几乎无一例外地被他们的语言俘虏，以一种难以抗拒的方式被说服。即使是最不情愿的蛇也会听蛇语者的话。

难道伏地魔的话没有让哈利的心跳变缓吗? 让他愤怒的嘶嘶声从好斗降级成了防御？

_“_ _啊，哈利，你是多么美丽的一个物种啊，_ _”_ 伏地魔低声说，伸出右手。

哈利恶狠狠朝他隔空虚咬了一下，又低下头躲开黑魔王的手，眼睛四处张望，企图逃跑。

伏地魔收回了他的手。“ _嘘……_ ”他又尝试着安抚道，“ _没事的。我该拿你怎么办呢_ _?_ ”

这怎么看都不是没事。尤其是在哈利听到伏地魔如此亲切地…… **如此温和** 地对他说话后，他发觉自己更放松了。这绝对不是没事。

哈利圆珠似的小眼睛四处扫视。霍格沃茨的走廊很宽敞，能容纳成群结队的学生蜂拥赶去上课。这个男人周围有足够的空间供他移动，他甚至保持了一定的距离，以免让哈利感到拥挤，但伏地魔似乎仍然掌控着整个空间。

一半走廊都被零星细密的尖锐碎石块覆盖住了。哈利如果要从上面游过可不会太愉快，石子会割伤他的肉。

这一切都让哈利焦虑极了，他感觉自己是那么渺小。

他得离开。

**他内心的小蛇想要躲起来。**

他开始向墙壁移动，同时嘶嘶吐气威胁着，即使伏地魔全身上下唯一的有动作只是他那双可怕的红眼睛，视线紧紧跟随着哈利。

_“_ _今晚发生了什么，哈利_ _?_ _我们到达的时候你不在城堡里。你和邓布利多去哪儿了_ _? ”_

哈利猛地合上下巴，愤怒地示以警告。 _“_ _让我一个人呆着，_ ”他嘶嘶道，一边绕过属于他先前的保卫者的那具结实、空荡荡的护胸甲。他不得不抑制住自己想要藏在下面的冲动。

_“_ _他对你做了什么，哈利？我能看得出来，你很害怕。_ _”_ 伏地魔的身体随着哈利而转着，他的声音里富含同情。

哈利讨厌那个抚慰人心的声音。

但很不妙的，它确实令他镇静下来了。他能感觉到自己在放松，绷紧的身体显而易见地松散下来。

_“_ _我没有。_ _”_ 他防备地反驳道，又慢慢向外移动。

伏地魔笑了。那个微笑是一种冰冷而令人毛骨悚然的东西。尽管在一张似蛇的面孔上，却真正属于人类。。

就是这时，哈利看到了真正的伏地魔。不是那个不加区别地乱扔钻心咒的疯子，而是那个引诱了大批纯血统巫师投身他事业的男人，所有老师都被他蒙蔽、擦了只有一人例外的汤姆 · 里德尔。

满是精明的盘算。

策略游戏的人格化身。

_“_ _你在害怕，哈利。这没关系。明明有着高毒性，黑曼巴却令人惊讶地容易受惊。_ _”_ 他靠近了一些，哈利可以尝到他对这种情势的愉快和自己的困惑。哈利绕远了些，确保自己的尾巴离伏地魔的手远远的，绝对不会被抓到。 _“_ _考虑到你的另一个天性，这个充满喧闹和打斗的城堡一定把你吓坏了吧。我知道你不喜欢人类。_ _”_

哈利已经听够了，他几乎要被催眠了。伏地魔的声音和语调，甚至他的味道和他在空气中的意图，对他而言都太强烈了。

哈利冲了出去。

他的品种给了他迅疾的速度，而他甚至比一般的黑曼巴还要快，但是关于黑曼巴速度的传言被大大夸大了。他根本不是伏地魔的对手，那个人的反应速度快得令人难以置信。

他挡住了哈利的去路，用另一种不知名的咒语夹住了他，让他的脖颈发烫。哈利被惹恼了，气急败坏地猛扑上去，但伏地魔预料到了这一举动。作为抓住哈利的代价，他被一口咬在了手上，然后他确保自己已经把持住了哈利的脖子。 _“_ _好了，听话，哈利。这可不太友好，是不是_ _? ”_

哈利怒视着他为了摆脱禁锢给伏地魔留下的伤口。他不能释放毒液，也没法受本能支配对伏地魔进行一系列的攻击。

_“_ _是的，我知道。不能用大剂量的毒液杀死我，你一定沮丧的不行。_ _”_ 尽管言辞辛辣，但伏地魔看起来很高兴哈利攻击了他。他欣赏着被狠狠刺穿、正流血不止的伤口。 _“_ _我实在不愿这样妨碍你，但一个人总得采取预防措施。_ _”_

哈利无力地扑腾着。他讨厌空气里的那种味道，讨厌蛇语那种轻快的腔调，不会像粗粝的英语那样刮伤他的耳朵。

伏地魔用一只手小心翼翼地轻轻地把哈利绕在自己的手臂上。他确保没有扰乱哈利的鳞片，也没有让长袍的布料反向拉扯他的下腹部。

哈利为此讨厌他。还讨厌自己连抗争都做不到，他无法以收缩绞紧的方式给这个人造成任何伤害。他是一条修长的蛇，有的只是速度。他也讨厌自己在温暖的侵袭下渐渐放松。即使是那些应该被剧痛灼伤的伤疤，似乎也平息了下来。

_“_ _这里对你来说不安全，哈利。战斗正在激烈进行。_ _”_ 伏地魔用拇指抚摸着他的头。他手上的伤口已经不再出血了 ** _。_** _“_ _而你是一条蛇，还是一个非常危险的品种。_ _没有人能理解你的话。每个人都会畏惧你。_ _”_

哈利身体发冷，颈部皮褶在伏地魔支配性的禁锢中被压得死死的。

_“_ _把咒语解除，_ _”_ 他强烈要求道。

传来的是一句被逗乐的哼声。 _“_ _不。_ _”_ 伏地魔继续他的爱抚，而哈利尽量不去享受。 _“_ _告诉我，邓布利多和你今晚在干什么_ _? ”_ 黑魔王又劝诱道。 _“_ _说出来，我甚至可能会放过你的朋友。_ _”_

哈利在惊慌中眨了眨眼。这段时间里，他都忘记了赫敏和罗恩，还有纳威、金妮和卢娜，忘记了如果他们被抓住，他们都会成为伏地魔释放怒火的目标。

_“_ _你会放过他们_ _? ”_ 他不安地回问。用爬说语说谎是可能的，它只不过是另一种语言罢了，但是用蛇类的语言交流，总是显得有更多宽宥的余地。这可能是一种错误的信任，但仍然是信任。

“如果他们不站起来反对我的话。他们只是学生，而我现在没有理由伤害学生，不是吗? ”在这样的甜言蜜语下，这听起来不是很合理吗？

伏地魔正在行走，他的步伐出奇地平稳。咒火所投下的那些影子似乎无法接近黑魔王，它在他的周围暗淡消退，安抚着哈利心中挥之不去的恐惧和想要逃跑的欲望。

哈利有点不安地扭动了一下，伏地魔的手在他动的时候稍稍收紧了一些，但没有过于压迫他 ** _。_** _“_ _你今晚去了哪儿，哈利_ _? ”_

_“_ _一个山洞。_ _”_ 哈利最终说道，没法用蛇佬腔喃喃自语。

_“_ _一个山洞_ _? ”_

“你去的那个山洞。”禁锢痛苦地收紧了，黑魔王的拇指朝哈利的头骨底部残忍地施加了压力，好像要挤出毒液，或者是想把哈利的脑子挤出喉咙。当哈利不再说话，只能发出痛苦的嘶声时，伏地魔移开了拇指。

_“_ _继续说，哈利。_ _”_ 他紧绷的声音里充满了愤怒， _“_ _你为什么会去山洞_ _? ”_

_“_ _我们去拿你的……挂坠盒。_ _”_

伏地魔停下了脚步，慢慢地释放施加在哈利身体上的压力，然而给人的感觉却像反过来一样。似乎有一个老虎钳钳住了哈利的脖子，他的身体。他几乎无法呼吸。

_“_ _那你拿到了吗_ _? ”_ 他温柔地问道，轻柔得致命。哈利感觉后脑勺上的拇指沉甸甸的。

哈利一回忆就忍不住暴躁地扭动起来，烦乱之中，他把身体紧紧地盘在伏地魔的胳膊上。既是因为邓布利多把药水一口又一口地灌给自己的记忆，也是因为伏地魔那危险的口吻。

在伏地魔对哈利的收束中，他可以轻易扭断他的脖子，压碎他的头骨。这就是伏地魔所享受的那种力量。掌控生死大权的力量。哈利感到恐慌又要在他体内肆虐了了。

空气中宣告着伏地魔的怒火的电流突然停息了，这个男人又再次温柔起来，继续他的爱抚行为 ** _。_** _“_ _他让你喝了那药水，是不是？他可真残忍啊，难怪你今天晚上这么易惊。_ _”_ 他的拇指有节奏地抚摸着哈利的后脑勺。哈利安详地眨了眨眼睛。 _“_ _不过，我看到你现在镇定下来了。我很高兴，我不愿意看到一条蛇处在这样的痛苦中。_ _”_

_“_ _即使是我_ _? ”_ 哈利情不自禁地问。

_“_ _即使是你。你变的蛇可真漂亮，哈利。_ _”_ 哈利发出愤怒的、受了冒犯的嘶嘶声，却透出一股懒散的劲头。伏地魔是如此 **温暖** 。哈利能感觉到自己的心率在减慢。

_“_ _邓布利多还拿着那个挂坠盒吗_ _?_ _不要骗我，美人。_ _”_

哈利叹了口气。 _“_ _是的。_ _”_ 他不自觉地把脑袋贴向那舒缓安慰的抚摸。 _“_ _他把它放在口袋里。_ _”_

伏地魔听到这个消息后轻柔地低吟了一声，似乎很高兴。 _“_ _那么，幸亏我今天晚上过来了，是不是？如果那个挂坠盒受到伤害了，你可能就要给自己惹上大麻烦了，小家伙。_ _”_ 在那之后，事情变得模糊起来，哈利被疲倦、恐惧和黑魔王散发出的体热加剧了睡意，迷迷糊糊地打起盹来，伴随着他的还有奇怪而舒缓的哼唱声。

当他醒来的时候，迎接他的将是哈利 · 波特已经死去的世界。而在这个世界里，伏地魔多了一条蛇，一条毒性凶猛、无比迅捷的蛇。

毕竟，当你可以留住一个敌人的时候，何需杀了他呢？

#

哈利不喜欢马尔福庄园，至少他认为自己所处的是这个地方。

他以前知道这里，那时候他还记得一些事情……比如日期和他朋友的名字，但是他的记忆现在变得支离破碎，细节似乎随着时间的推移，变得模糊不清。

有人警告过他这点，不是吗？

哈利过去常常询问外面正在发生什么，牵涉了哪些人，有多少伤亡。但是记住这些事情的意义变得越来越困难。

蛇几乎无法把人类的名字和其含义联系在一起。人脸也很难记住。哈利能回想起雀斑和浓密的头发。一些声音。但是他们是谁？如果他不记得他们是谁，他就无法打听他们的下落。

_“_ _我的朋友们怎么样了_ _? ”_

_“_ _据我所知，他们都很好。哈利，你是在询问特定的某个人吗_ _? ”_ 伏地魔很纵容他。

他的犹豫很能说明问题。 _“_ _……不，只是所有人。_ _”_

伏地魔只是笑了笑，那可怕的会心微笑表明他知道哈利不明白自己想问什么。然后，他会岔开话题，用供以追捕的猎物或者身体上的爱抚来分散哈利的注意力，然后这个问题就会被搁置一段时间。

这让哈利很烦恼，在那些他能独处的时间里，他几乎恢复到人类的意识的时候尤甚。

但是他又可以和谁说呢？

伏地魔会哄他回到困倦又饱足的状态。纳吉尼向他保证，主人是唯一可以谈话的对象，是永远不会伤害他们的人。

而他确实没有。

伏地魔没有诅咒他，也没有折磨他。 每一次触碰哈利，他总是很温柔。他给哈利足够的食物，保证他的舒适。

这使得背叛一次次变得更加困难，因为他花越多的时间倾听伏地魔说话，就越容易屈从于他的需求。

那鸦片般的效果从未退去，反而似乎在更快地拉他坠落。

哈利确信那些已然相当有限的信息已经从他身上被榨取出来了，但是他不记得是什么了。

他第一次来的时候暴躁如雷地大发了一通脾气，似乎和邓布利多偷来的那个挂坠盒有关。他可能已经透露了格里莫广场的位置……他几乎无法记起自己所处的时间，这一点也令他不安。

没有人可以让他谈谈自己的处境，没有办法能够逃出去(不是没有尝试过)，他的魔杖也被困在了他的人类身体上。

无论他多不情愿承认这一点，也因此憎恨自己，但做一条蛇要轻松得多。等待也是。保持耐心不是哈利会选择的应对方式，但这是他唯一的选择。

哈利在房子里的梳妆台和储藏柜下面发现了几个很好的藏身洞，都是紧贴于墙的小小的凹处，有足够的空间让他钻进去。

更妙的在后头。纳吉尼体型大得无法钻进来，虽然她有时会把她的巨大的脑袋伸到他最新躲藏的的家具下面诱他出来。

他其实不太在意纳吉尼，常常忘记自己本应该讨厌她。他比她小得多，但是她年纪比他大多了。她总想要身边陪着一只“幼崽”，并且总爱试图引诱他和她一起待在火边。他感觉即使告诉她自己是十六岁也毫无意义……如果他现在还是十六岁的话。

哈利不确定她是哪个品种，似乎问出来有些粗鲁，但是她天生就比哈利更大、更凶恶。在食死徒集会上，她总蜷缩在火堆旁，或是挂在伏地魔本人身上。

她喜欢免费食物。

哈利被迫参加的时候，他在一个长沙发下面发现了一个隐蔽之所，可以蜷缩起来睡觉。伏地魔发现哈利藏在那儿的时候，他甚至给那条裂缝加了温。

到最后，大多数食死徒压根不知道哈利的存在。一般来说，食死徒都会和庄园里的蛇好好保持距离。并不是说有许多蛇会四处游荡，而是那些四处乱逛的蛇，总是与黑魔王绑定在一起。

起初，发现一些食死徒有多么不喜欢蛇令哈利相当惊讶。他们为身为斯莱特林而骄傲，但是当一条真正的蛇出现在眼前，他们尝起来只有焦虑与恐惧的味道。纳吉尼喜欢这种气味，但哈利只会感到紧张不安。

麦克奈尔有一次在走廊上给了他一记大幅度回旋踢，而哈利防御性地攻击了回去，连着好几次，让那个人的腿血肉模糊。然后在诅咒的狂轰滥炸中，他逃走了，绕在伏地魔的脚踝和腿肚子上，在他的长袍下躲了几个小时。

还有一次，是德拉科 · 马尔福激怒了他。他的老同学总是散发出一股焦虑的恶臭，即使是这是他自己家。这让哈利感到难以忍受的紧张。

**他** 反过来让马尔福紧张起来了，对事态毫无帮助。幸运的是，当时伏地魔就在附近。

“小心点，德拉科，”伏地魔警告道。“他容易受到惊吓。不要有突然的动作。他只能干咬，但是他会咬很多次。”

马尔福大汗淋漓，手里紧握着魔杖，但没有指着哈利。那无异于自杀。

_“_ _哈利_ _?_ _哈利，没事的。马尔福家的小子不会伤害你的。_ _”_ 伏地魔呼唤道，语气温柔得令人难以忍受。

但是哈利动弹不得。他发出警告般的嘶嘶声，眼睛盯在那个金发巫师的脸上。他觉得自己可能认识他。

这就是他所憎恨的，这些让他糊涂的东西。

他 **曾认识** 这个巫师，但是在这一刻，他不知道为什么，也不知道这感觉从何处而来。

黑魔王和他说话只会让他感觉更糟。这个男人正在接近哈利，知道哈利无论多有防备心也绝不会攻击他，。

伏地魔把他抱起来了，他是 **那么温暖** 。客观角度，哈利一直认为伏地魔的身体会比一般人更冷，也许他确实如此，但他也比这房子里的地板要暖和多了。

尽管哈利本人从未离开过这个国家，但黑曼巴更适应炎热的气候，而不是英国的低温。即使是在夏天的高温里，沐浴在太阳下也从不像应有的那么暖和。

他把脑袋靠在伏地魔的手背上，绕着男人的胳膊，蜷缩得更紧了。

值得称奇的是，那个巫师什么也没说，他从不为此沾沾自喜。他只是调整了一下袖子，用拇指抚过哈利的头顶，然后把吓得差点尿裤子的马尔福打发走了。

至少两个寒冷的季节过去了。

伏地魔在爬说语中没有对应的词。

黑魔王倒是有，但是哈利觉得那个词很怪异。

纳吉尼不知道他指的是谁，只知道黑魔王是她的主人。用后者提醒她更容易些。

“你的主人”很快就变成了“主人”。

而哈利开始忘记他曾经反对这个男人。

#

有半只腿在他前面慢吞吞地走着。其实更像是一只脚加上一点小腿，胫骨已经被切除了。大骨头不适合哈利。他还是太纤小了，消化不了那么粗的骨头。

纳吉尼可以，但他不行。

肢体漫步过的地方都溅上了血，松散的骨头嘎吱作响，缺乏支撑的肉块摇摆不定。

哈利以前从来没有像这样被直接提供一块肢体。伏地魔肯定喂过他一些糟糕的东西，但是他会先把它们变形。刺激哈利感官的正常的小猎物之类的，不是什么难以接受的东西。对他来说，直接提供这样的一块肢体，意味着他不会再娇惯哈利了。

而哈利可以认为自己曾经被娇惯过。至少在伏地魔的眼里是。

他想对远在藏身处之外的这只脚表示抗议，但它闻起来就和伏地魔给他的其他任何一块食物一样。它甚至以一种令人愉快的方式移动着。

哈利平静地用目光追寻着它，慢慢地把自己从长沙发底下挪出来，舌头颤抖着吐出。那只脚蹦蹦跳跳地跑开了。

_“_ _好孩子，哈利。_ _”_ 伏地魔看着哈利开始跟踪这个肢体，夸奖道。他总是会肯定哈利讨人喜欢的行为。而不像对他的人类追随者那样，只对他们的失败表示知悉。

那只脚移动得并不快，有时伏地魔会在他的变形套餐中加上一点速度，哈利必须以他最快的速度飞驰才能赶上。但今天不是。今天，那只脚优哉游哉的，哈利慢慢地跟着它。

它渗出来的血在哈利的肚子下面是温热的，弄得一团糟。

他扑了过去。咬住了它。虽然他不能射入毒液杀死它，但他还是咬了很长时间。 它抽搐了一下，新鲜的神经仍然能够对并不真正存在的刺激做出反应。哈利放开了它，看着它摇摇晃晃，比以前更加迷失了方向，又咬了一口。

它抽搐完毕后，哈利开始吞下它。脚踝已经提前为他粉碎好了。尽管这块肉相对他的体型来说相当巨大，他还是设法把它整块吞了下去，以免之后还需要再吐出来。

伏地魔仍然注视着他，已经停下了用餐。每一次哈利吃他提供的食物，他总是看上去饥肠辘辘又欣喜若狂，尤其是现在，看着哈利吃到什么明显来自人类躯体的东西，他更是如此。

聚集在一起、 **享有殊荣** 的食死徒们沉默着，想方设法地不去看黑魔王、纳吉尼或者哈利。

伏地魔注意到了哈利给他的关注， _“_ _到这来，哈利，_ _”_ 他热情地说，微笑着伸出一只手。 _“_ _对于你的晚餐你该说什么_ _? ”_

哈利吃完饭后不太喜欢移动。特别是吃了这么大一顿之后，但他还是慢吞吞地滑了过去。 _“_ _谢谢。_ _”_ 他亲切地回答。

他将干净的地板上蹭得到处都是血，给地毯和家具留下了逐渐干竭的红褐色条纹污迹。

伏地魔魔杖轻点，而不是用他的双手把哈利抱起来，防止干扰哈利的消化。然后他就被放在了黑魔王的膝上。

这个男人把他的长袍裹了一点在哈利身上，给他额外添了些温暖，即使他的大腿已经非常舒服了。他继续用餐之前低头看着哈利的时候，哈利能尝到男人的愉快。

这不是一种正常的愉悦感。那是强烈而汹涌的、胜利的巅峰。哈利显然通过了某种考验。

那些食死徒挑拣着他们的食物，在纳吉尼吃完了那个人在脚以外的剩余部分时，不时微妙地(有时候并不那么微妙地)畏缩着。她绕在他身上，越收越紧。骨头在压力下发出嘎吱嘎吱的呻吟与哀叫。当她把食物挤压成更紧实、更易消化的大小时，轻微的裂响充盈在空气中。

对着缓慢稳当、令人反胃的进食场面，餐桌上每个人的微笑都显得脆弱极了。

一声响亮的“咔擦”声在空中回荡。尸体的肱骨、接着是脊柱在猛烈的冲击下断了。马尔福忍不住呜咽起来，差点打翻了他的酒。哈利睡意朦胧地把头探到桌面上，看到纳吉尼正从一个食死徒的胳膊肘处经过。在熊熊燃烧的炉火的背光照射下，她看起来比平时更大了：一个成年男子被她挤碎了。

伏地魔无动于衷地微笑着，现在他已经吃完了自己的晚餐，正温柔地抚摸着哈利。 这有助于止住哈利的牢骚，他感到自己吃得太撑了。

谈话很不自然。哈利打起瞌睡，却被骨头碎裂的刺耳声和贯穿空气的恐惧气味弄醒了。

这很让人恼火。他喜欢在饭后安安静静地睡一觉。但是伏地魔仍然在说话，显然觉得这紧绷的气氛很有趣。只有最勇敢也最疯狂的食死徒才能保持冷静。这让哈利心烦意乱，只有伏地魔偶尔安抚性的抚摸才能弥补一点。

哈利不停地抬起头，把脑袋挂在伏地魔的右手腕上(绝不是左边，那会受到惩罚——他需要用左手施咒) ，然后再把他的手拉下来，让他继续摸。

_“_ _我对你太宽容了，哈利。我的食死徒们可能会将我对你的喜爱看作我的软弱。_ _”_ 伏地魔的声音并不刻薄，恰恰相反，他听起来很高兴，就像每次哈利超出他先前的期望、令他满意时那样高兴。

不过哈利还是接受了这个警告。伏地魔现在很乐意纵容他，但是下次他把手拿开的时候，哈利就不能再追上去了。

_“_ _我会咬他们的。然后纳吉尼会把他们吃掉。_ _”_ 他用爬说语中最接近嘀咕的声音回答道。哈利不确定他为什么这么说。完全不确定。

伏地魔之后确实笑了，很人类：大声，高亢，冰冷。他确实某个时间点会移开手，继续他与右边的那个人的谈话，但是总会主动放回来。

鼠人吱吱叫道，他的恐惧比那个年轻的金发男人更甚——马尔福——那是他的名字。哈利用圆溜溜的眼睛紧盯着他。他恨他，无名的怒火不知源头。当他看到哈利几乎无害地把脑袋栖在伏地魔的餐具旁边，黑眼睛死死盯着他时，水汪汪的蓝眼睛睁大了。哈利发出恶毒的嘶嘶声，无言而充满威胁。小矮星哆嗦了一下。

_“_ _你肯定没法吃更多了吧，哈利_ _? ”_ 伏地魔轻笑道，那种邪恶的愉悦感又从他身上散发出来， _“_ _看我把你喂得这么好。_ _”_ 他的手指滑过哈利鼓胀的身体，引起哈利微微的战栗。他再次把自己缩成了一团。

伏地魔显然在筹划着什么，他的气味快乐得难以形容，以至于哈利只能把它与伏地魔第一次看到他是一条蛇那时相较。这味道给哈利一种感觉，伏地魔的设想就要实现了。

#

哈利觉得他已经被变回人类了，不过他一定是在做梦。他能感觉到自己的手指和脚趾。

他可以移动它们。

不是一个，而是所有的一起移动。他可以抓紧再松开它们，但是单独移动其中一个有点超出他的能力范围。

他变成一条蛇有多久了？

肯定没有那么久吧？

小天狼星恢复成两条腿的时候从来没有遇到过麻烦，那只老鼠，小矮星也没有过。 但话又说回来，即使它们只用两条腿保持平衡，他们也都是从四肢回到四肢。哈利没有四肢。

他呻吟了一声，然后被自己的声音吓了一跳。这比他回忆中的更低沉，尽管客观上他知道两者肯定是一样的。他现在已经太习惯爬说语尖细的嘶嘶声了。

他能闻到火的味道和烧焦的腐烂肉体的味道，它们都附在他的衣服上，来自那天晚上的山洞，但是那晚的恐慌并没有再现。

他朦朦胧胧地眯着眼睛向上望着天花板，辨认不出任何细节。在习惯了蛇眼锐利的视线后，他觉得这感觉怪异极了。是有人拿走了他的眼镜吗？

哈利试图移动，但他的身体非常沉重，他的肩膀在转动，但他的四肢仍然毫不配合。他又试了一次，这次扭动了一下，但是这具身体没有他平日里拥有的顺滑动作。

他几乎从软垫上滚下来，但一双手抓住了他的肩膀。一个苍白的人出现在他上方，然后他的伤疤灼烧起来。那个人笑了。“不，哈利。不是这么移动身体的。”

哈利对这些古怪难听的话语嘶了一声，心里很困惑。

“明白，明白。”伏地魔低声哄道，然后开始检查他的身体。他的手臂在被检查，而哈利模糊地想起了他的魔杖。 _他有魔杖了吗？召唤光的咒语是什么来着？_ 黑魔王体贴地用手指抚摸着因自己的复活而留下的左臂上的伤疤。

哈利在这样的关注下开始局促不安，突然觉得自己好像刚刚才从麻醉状态下苏醒过来。

伏地魔轻抚着他的头发，轻轻地把他的头往后拉来查看他的伤疤。哈利对疼痛嘶了一声。一般来说它不会疼。它已经好久没疼过了。 _“_ _放松，哈利。_ _”_ 他受到责备了。

哈利感到自己的靴子被脱掉了，接着是袜子。他的衣服被变成了一件更柔软的东西，一件宽松的长袍。

_“_ _好啦，不再需要鞋子了，嗯_ _? ”_ 伏地魔最后拍了一下哈利的头说道。 _“_ _加上一件漂亮的长袍，穿着去看新的千年。_ _”_

然后一切都在缩小，世界再次变得能够理解了。他伸出舌头，尝着空气。他从绒垫卧榻的边缘滑下来，检查了地板上的靴子。他为它们的臭味而退缩。

靴子拖拉着自己走开了，鞋带把它们拉出更好的形状，哈利看向蹲在他面前的伏地魔。他手里拿着一根棕色的魔杖，哈利能够尝出来那是他的。 _“_ _那是我的魔杖。_ _”_ 他突然开口，尽管毫无指责的语气。

_“_ _不，哈利，它不是。这是我的魔杖。_ _”_ 这……这不对。哈利知道这个。事实上，这是他所有事情中最确定的一件事。

但是他想要辩论吗？伏地魔克制自己情绪的方式里藏着什么东西。哈利在大多数事情上都可以任性，伏地魔也会迁就他。但是他知道，这是个危险的领域。过了这么长的时间，他对于触怒主人有种根深蒂固的特别恐惧，它扎在他的骨子里。

_“_ _这些是我的吗_ _? ”_ 他转头问起了靴子。

伏地魔默默地点了点头。

_“_ _它们尝起来很糟。_ _”_ 哈利评论，以一种好奇的方式绕着它们打转。他在海边一直穿着这双鞋子，在恐惧中冒汗。因为这味道属于他自己，尝起来很是古怪，他边转边给自己的人类气味编目。

_“_ _我想也是。你已经穿了有一段时间了。_ _”_ 主人的声音听上去又愉悦起来，他也尝了下。哈利试图回忆什么事情这么有趣。

_“_ _几季了_ _? ”_ 他询问道。他看到从睡眠中醒来的纳吉尼对这个越来越感兴趣了。

_“_ _好几个了，小家伙。我很抱歉没有早点把它们从你身上拿开。_ _”_

突然间哈利想要他们立刻消失，发现他那难以记清的过去生活的影子让他心烦意乱。 _“_ _让他们走开。_ _”_

黑魔王笑了笑，把那些碍眼的物件消失得无影无踪 _。_ _“_ _过来，哈利。我们有个会要开。纳吉尼。_ _”_ 他抱起哈利，让哈利绕在他身上， _“_ _我真的不应该这样纵容你。纳吉尼很独立，可以自己到会议厅去。_ _”_

纳吉尼开玩笑地咬上哈利的尾巴， _“_ _小蛇崽可以更快到那里。小蛇崽太懒了。_ _”_ 哈利栖在伏地魔的肩膀上，蛮横地低头朝她嘶嘶叫。

_“_ _够了，我不会让你们俩吵架的。_ _”_ 在纳吉尼和他们擦身而过时，伏地魔的手抚过她的身体。 _“_ _你们在和平相处的时候对我的食死徒造成的伤害就已经够多了。_ _”_

纳吉尼对此赞扬显得洋洋得意，而哈利却为自己的心底的快乐感到纠结。他不喜欢食死徒，那他也不应该喜欢被主人表扬才是。他盘得更紧了一些。

哈利被给予了许多攻击伏地魔的食死徒的机会，这既是按照吩咐，也是听从哈利自己的本能，他从未因此受过惩罚。那个尖叫起来简直要刺破人耳鼓膜的女人，现在对他而言已经是非人了。至于那个鼠人，追逐和撕咬都很有趣。

但是他依然没有受到伤害。被斥责，确实有，但是从未被伤害。黑魔王巧言善辩的舌头不断地诱哄着他。

伏地魔开始用拉丁语或者其他什么古旧的语言召开会议——哈利对此很确定。不过他倾向于拉丁语，因为他能理解某些单词，它们的清晰含义会猛地在他脑海中蹦出来。

咒语大部分是拉丁语，对吧？或者至少是拉丁文的变体。哈利很肯定，以前有人这么说过，但是他记不起她的名字。

_“_ _为什么你们的会议都不再用英语了_ _? ”_ 在伏地魔于桌首落坐的时候，哈利问道。

伏地魔摸了摸他的头，哈利用力抵住他那 **好温暖、好温暖** 的皮肤。他意识到自己一定个头长大了不少，因为他的头盖骨现在和伏地魔的手掌差不多大了。

_“_ _你是什么意思，哈利_ _? ”_ 伏地魔露出纵容和好奇的微笑。哈利的舌头扫过黑魔王的手腕。

_“_ _为什么不用英语_ _? ”_ 哈利又问了一遍，他感到很困惑，却能感觉到伏地魔的愉快，那些装饰在他皮肤上的那种细碎的、微不足道的喜悦。 _“_ _我再也听不懂了。_ _”_

_“_ _没关系，哈利，_ _”_ 伏地魔低声哄他，然后开始抚摸他， _“_ _你不需要知道我们在说什么。它相当枯燥。_ _”_

哈利温和地表示同意，不明白为什么自己感到不安。他现在太大了，没法再钻进主人的袖子，不管这些长袍有多宽松。所以他绕着他的胳膊，再盘着椅子，深情地用脑袋拂过男人的胸膛。

_“_ _如果你愿意的话，我明天带纳吉尼和你去猎食，怎么样？_ _”_

_“_ _会议上没有肉了吗_ _? ”_ 哈利绕过椅子问道，他的头靠在主人的肩膀上，看着那些聚集在一起的无名面孔。

他有一段时间没被喂过了。

他能尝到，也能感觉到那个男人的自得的笑容: _“_ _也许吧。_ _”_

这个季节又开始变冷了。


End file.
